Mammon
For this he and his kind were banished from Heaven, but unlike the rest of The Forgotten, Mammon was not bound to The Tiend and instead appears to have been cast into Hell. He may be a demon, but it is unknown if he truly is or is not. He has transformed into a demonic entity on one occasion, on which he was assaulted by Spawn and scarred with three cuts from the Hellspawn's claws as a reminder that Spawn is a wildcard. He is a high ranking Lord of Hell. It is unknown which sphere he controls, if he controls one at all but he is obviously one of the most powerful beings in Hell. It has been stated that, while Malebolgia was the King of Hell and ruler of the 8th Sphere, Mal was but a flea in comparison to Mammon. It has also been said that he doesn't have the power to grant certain things, that the only one who can is Satan. This places him between Mal and Satan in the power structure of Hell. This is supported by Thamuz, who refers to Mammon as Lord, but to Satan as Master. The War over Spawn Over several months, Mammon along with Epiphani and Cogliostro discussed Spawn's fate. Mammon insisted his soul belonged to Hell due to the deal he struck with Malebolgia. When Spawn refused to choose sides, he haunted Spawn's family and friends in an attempt to get him to turn back to the side of Hell. Mammon organized Malebolgia to order the release of Ab and Zab, two renowned portal makers, into Pennsylvania in order to unleash Urizen from his grave. Mammon had been alive during the time Urizen was first contained, Mal was only created slightly 70,000 years prior to his second coming, and understood the destruction the creature could cause. Upon defeating the monster and learning that Malebolgia had ordered its release, Spawn traveled to Hell and killed Malebolgia. This strengthened Mammon's position as another ruler of Hell had been removed. Since Spawn had destroyed Malebolgia, he was offered the throne of ruling Hell in his stead by Mammon. Spawn refused which angered Mammon who desperately wanted to control the hellspawn. He was left trapped in Hell for some time. Box of Eden Later, Ab and Zab were attempting to send members of the Vampire cult the Kingdom back to hell but opened the door from hell which allowed Mammon to be released. Mammon headed straight to Japan where he found Ben Nakadai. He warned him about his destiny and that he must face his fears. When Ben faced his fears and unlocked the Box of Eden, Mammon killed him and stole the box as a part of his sinister plot to dethrone Al as the ruler of hell. is finally unleashed to help Mammon overthrow Spawn's rule of hell.]] Mammon visited Eddie Frank's body in the hospital while Eddie's soul took possession of the Redeemer. After the Redeemer beat Spawn badly enough, Mammon revealed the truth about Eddie's father to him, that he was a drunk, to destroy his faith and weaken his powers and halt his attack while his minions captured Spawn and dragged him into hell. Mammon then gave the Box of Eden to Cogliostro and told him it was his time to die. Cog then met Spawn in hell and used the box to betray Spawn and seize control of the 8th Sphere of Hell. Cog then returned Al Simmons to Earth in mortal form and without his shadow or powers which completed the first part of Mammon's plan to weaken Al. Gaining Control over Spawn Later, Al regained his powers upon meeting a wiccan named Nyx, who binded her self to him. The two began sensing an evil presence on earth. When Nyx attempted to use her magic to locate its source, Mammon entered Nyx's dream. He reminded her of her past and her two witch friends as a child. He then revealed that he had taken Thea's soul and had it trapped in hell. In order to gain freedom for her friend, he wanted a deal. Later, Nyx was worrying about her friend and asked Spawn what hell was truly like. She was shown via his powers and writhed and contorted her body in pain from the experience. She could hardly believe how horrible it was and knew she needed to free her friend. Nyx returned to the park to barter a deal with Mammon. Later, Mammon entered Al's dream. When Al was entering his childhood home in his dream, he spotted Mammon looking through Al's photo albums. Mammon told Al that anyone who went through what he had to as a child would turn anyone into a monster. in disguise dookies on Nyx's head.]] Nyx attempted to outsmart Mammon by making a deal with another minor Lord of Hell known as N'Zzezheaal. She agreed to give him her powers and control over Al if she was able to enter hell and save her friend. Upon returning without her friend and instead the heavenly fighter Redeemer due to complications with saving her friend, N'Zezheaal returned to claim his reward. At the same time, the Redeemer attacked Spawn and gravely wounded and weakened him. As the lord received the magic from Nyx, he transformed and revealed himself to be Mammon the entire time. Mammon laughed at Spawn as he had manipulated Violator and Redeemer to weaken him. He admitted to having him dethroned with the Box of Eden and tricking Nyx into giving him power over him. Mammon used her powers and to destroy Spawn's memories of Wanda. He then sent him on his way to Earth as a mortal. He then broke the Tiend and release The Forgotten so that they might begin the assault on Heaven. It is likely that the return of The Redeemer from Hell and defeat at the hands of Spawn was part of Mammon's plans as well, since he states that Eddie's part in this is done, for now. Satan Returns With the recent reappearnace of Satan in Hell, Mammon seems to have fallen out of his place of power. Even his former servant Thamuz was ready to turn upon Mammon and destroy him at Satan's command. However, Mammon manages to save himself from Thamuz by offering Satan a way to increase the ranks of Hell's army - namely triggering the San Andreas Fault. Mammon has shown surprise only twice. The first was when Spawn was able to wield the angelic lance without being destroyed, and eventually scarred him. The second was when Spawn revealed that he contained The Legion and broke free from Thamuz' torture. It has been stated that there is only one way to destroy Mammon and that Spawn does not possess that power. What exactly it is has not yet been revealed but it has been hinted that his pride will be his undoing.In issue 184, it is also revealed that Mammon had influenced Al Simmon's K7-Leetha symbiote costume, prior to its bonding with Al Simmons, promising it great power in exchange for its services and convincing Malebogia that it was worthy to become Hellspawn. It is then also revealed that Mammon plans to transfer the symbiote to Morana, believing that Al Simmons was "finished" after Armageddon and that Morana was the one who will sit by his side and rule the world.He eventually was defeated by Nyx and sealed away alongside Morana. Personality Mammon is depicted as a handsome gentleman, suave and sophisticated. This demon is often seen making attractive deals with humans for their souls and is thought to be quite persuasive. A master schemer, he is the puppet-master behind most of the machinations facing Al Simmons, and is currently seeking the Throne of Creation so that he might remake the universe to his own whim. | OtherMedia = * Mammon has appeared in only one comic title outside of the core Spawn comic, the French produced title Spawn: Simony. * Mammon's name was first revealed in a Spawn video game: Mammon appeared as a villain in Spawn: Armageddon, and the announcement for the game was the first time the character had been directly named. Prior to this announcement he was only known by the fan-created nickname, Mr. Hell, and was assumed to be Satan by many Spawn enthusiasts. * Mammon's action-figure debut was as the Collector's Club Exclusive for Spawn Series 30, slated for a Fall 2006 release which is tied to the web-comic Adventures of Spawn Vol 1 in which Mammon is one of the main antagonists. | Powers = * : Mammon can alter his appearance to look like any human, he could also transform himself in a fly. * : Mammon reinforced his natural demonic powers with the magic he stole from Nyx. ** : Mammon use Spawn's own chains to bind him. **'Memory Manipulation': Mammon once suppressed all the memories about Wanda in Spawn's mind. * | Abilities = * : Mammon was able to manipulate Cogliostro and Nyx and used the Box of Eden to gain control over Spawn. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = *The term Mammon is used in the New Testament to describe material wealth or greed. | Links = }} Category:Demons Category:Leadership Category:Supervillains Category:Deities